Pass the Buck
Pass the Buck is a game in which the name comes from the fact that the contestant has to "pass the buck" to make the price of one of two products one dollar higher. Gameplay *The contestant is shown two pairs of grocery items, one pair at time. One item in each pair displays the correct price, while the other is discounted $1. The contestant must "pass the buck" to the item which is discounted by sliding a dollar bill marker so that both items display the correct prices. *For each correct decision, the contestant earns a choice from six numbers on a game board, which is added to one free choice they are given to start the game (so they can earn up to two more choices). Concealed behind the six numbers are a picture of a car, cash awards of $1,000, $3,000, $5,000 and two spaces marked "Lose Everything." The contestant chooses numbers one at a time and accumulates whatever prizes they reveal. If they reveal "Lose Everything," they lose their accumulated prizes, but may start again if they still have choices remaining (similar to a Whammy from Press Your Luck). The contestant may also quit after each number selection instead of risking their winnings. *If the contestant wins the car, and still has choices remaining, they do have the option to keep going to try to get more cash, but few contestants are willing to take that chance. On occasion, the contestant's celebration over winning a car has had to be temporarily interrupted to ask them if they want to quit. *The highest cash amount a contestant can win is $9,000 (by revealing all three cash awards) or $8,000 (the higher two cash awards) and the car. History *On the first 11 playings when the game premiered, it was played with an eight-number game board. There was no free pick and all three choices needed to be earned with three pairs of grocery items. Besides the current six, the two additional spaces concealed a $2,000 cash award and a third "Lose Everything." *The current format was first used on January 10, 2002 (#2024K), with the extra spaces replaced by dollar bill graphics. *Under the game's original format, the most a contestant could win without finding the car was $10,000; now it's $9,000. Three contestants did manage to win the maximum $9,000 in cash on May 3, 2002 (#2155K), January 6, 2006 (#3475K), and December 4, 2006. *Beginning on March 17, 2014 (#6661K, just like with Gas Money), the car is parked in the reverse direction. *The game was officially won for the very first time on November 2, 2001 (#1925K), the game's sixth playing. *Pass the Buck has officially received 63 wins, the most recent happening on November 12, 2018. *Pass the Buck has never been the first game to be played in the game slotting list. *Pass the Buck has officially received several wipeouts, the most recent happening was on January 16, 2019 (#8583K). *On May 16, 2017 (#7942K, aired out of order on May 18), during that show's "Dream Car Week", Pass the Buck was played for a $72,850 Maserati Ghibli. In addition, the cash awards changed to $10,000, $15,000, and $20,000 instead of $1,000, $3,000 and $5,000. Contestant Danielle got the maximum three choices, and got a "CAR" on the first choice. Gallery Set Pics Buck2.jpg|The original Pass the Buck game board from early playings using 8 numbers. Note that 1 and 2 are placed on the left and right sides of the board, while 3-8 are underneath. This setup lasted for only 11 playings. buck12.jpg|The current Pass the Buck game board using 6 numbers instead of 8. Note that the spaces where #'s 1 and 2 originally were are replaced with dollar bill graphics, as stated above. Buck3.jpg|Which of these items is $1 less? Buck5.jpg|A full view of both grocery items. Note that it's going to turn around. No decorations added but... Passthrbuck1.jpg|...during Drew Carey's tenure the green dollar sign & asterisks get added. passthebuckmaserati3.jpg Premiere Playing (October 4, 2001, #1884K) passthebuckpremiere1.jpg passthebuckpremiere2.jpg Buck2.jpg passthebuckpremiere3.jpg passthebuckpremiere4.jpg|He picks the salsa and is correct! He's got a pick. passthebuckpremiere5.jpg passthebuckpremiere6.jpg|He picks the yams, and is correct again! He has 2 picks. passthebuckpremiere7.jpg passthebuckpremiere8.jpg|He picks the mustard and is once again correct! He has 3 picks. passthebuckpremiere9.jpg passthebuckpremiere10.jpg|His first pick: #3 passthebuckpremiere11.jpg|He decides to quit with $5000 cash. passthebuckpremiere12.jpg First Car Winner (November 2, 2001, #1925K) passthebuckfirstcarwinner1.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner2.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner3.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner4.jpg|He picks the honey buns, but is unfortunately incorrect. passthebuckfirstcarwinner5.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner6.jpg|He picks the Liquid-Plumr and he is right! He has a pick. passthebuckfirstcarwinner7.jpg passthebuckfirstcarwinner8.jpg|He picks the Easy Off and he is right again! He has 2 picks. passthebuckfirstcarwinner9.jpg|His first pick: #3 passthebuckfirstcarwinner10.jpg|$1,000! He decides to go on. passthebuckfirstcarwinner11.jpg|His second pick: #7 passthebuckfirstcarwinner12.jpg|He wins the car! passthebuckfirstcarwinner13.jpg|He wins the car and $1,000 for gas money. Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 6, 2007, #4023K) passthebuck (6-6-2007) 1.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 2.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 3.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 4.jpg|She picks the gold bond cream and is unfortunately incorrect. passthebuck (6-6-2007) 5.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 6.jpg|She picks the cat food and is unfortunately incorrect again. She has just 1 pick. passthebuck (6-6-2007) 7.jpg|Her first and only pick is #5. passthebuck (6-6-2007) 8.jpg passthebuck (6-6-2007) 9.jpg Pass the Buck for a 1965 Mustang (May 21, 2009, #4764K) passthebuck65mustang1.jpg passthebuck65mustang2.jpg passthebuck65mustang2a.jpg passthebuck65mustang3.jpg passthebuck65mustang3a.jpg passthebuck65mustang3b.jpg|She picks the gold band and is correct. passthebuck65mustang3c.jpg passthebuck65mustang3d.jpg|She picks the bug spray and is correct. passthebuck65mustang6.jpg|She has 3 picks. passthebuck65mustang4.jpg|He first pick is #4 passthebuck65mustang5.jpg|$1,000! She decides to continue. passthebuck65mustang7.jpg|Her second pick is #3 Passthrbuck3000.jpg|$3,000! She has $4,000 and decides to continue. passthebuck65mustang9.jpg|Her last pick is #5 Passthrbuckloseeverything.jpg|OH NO! passthebuck65mustang11.jpg|The Mustang was behind #1. Pass the Buck for a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air (September 24, 2010, #5235K) passthebuck57chevy1.jpg passthebuck57chevy2.jpg passthebuck57chevy3.jpg passthebuck57chevy3a.jpg passthebuck57chevy3b.jpg passthebuck57chevy3c.jpg|He picks the orange juice and is correct. passthebuck57chevy3d.jpg passthebuck57chevy3e.jpg|He picks the ice cream and is correct. He has 3 picks. passthebuck57chevy4.jpg|His first pick is #3. passthebuck57chevy5.jpg|$1,000 He decides to go on. passthebuck57chevy6.jpg|His second pick is #4. passthebuck57chevy7.jpg|OH NO! His $1,000 is gone, but let's see if he can redeem himself. passthebuck57chevy8.jpg|His last pick is #2. Passthrbuckcar.jpg|And he does redeem himself! Unfortunately, he lost the money to pay the taxes on that car. passthebuck57chevy9.jpg passthebuck57chevy10.jpg passthebuck57chevy11.jpg passthebuck57chevy12.jpg Pass the Buck for a Maserati (May 16, 2017, #7942K, aired out of order on May 18) passthebuckmaserati1.jpg Passthebuckmaserati2.jpg Passthebuckmaserati3.jpg|We've jacked up the stakes! passthebuckmaserati6.jpg passthebuckmaserati7.jpg|She picks the vegetable dip and is correct! She has 2 picks. passthebuckmaserati9.jpg passthebuckmaserati10.jpg|She picks the pecans and is correct! She has 3 picks. passthebuckmaserati11.jpg|Her first pick is #6. Passthebuckmaserati4.jpg|She wins the Maserati!!! passthebuckmaserati12.jpg passthebuckmaserati13.jpg Rhonda's Epic Pass the Buck Win (January 18, 2018, #8174K, aired out of order on February 8) passthebuckrhonda1.jpg passthebuckrhondaepicwin1.jpg passthebuckrhonda2.jpg passthebuckrhonda3.jpg|She picks the detergent and is correct. passthebuckrhonda4.jpg passthebuckrhonda5.jpg|She picks the lozenges and is correct. She has 3 picks. passthebuckrhondaepicwin2.jpg|Her first pick is #3. passthebuckrhondaepicwin3.jpg|$3,000! She decides to continue. passthebuckrhondaepicwin4.jpg|Her second pick is #6. passthebuckrhondaepicwin5.jpg|$5,000! She decides to continue and risk losing her $8,000. passthebuckrhondaepicwin6.jpg|Her last picks is #5. passthebuckrhondaepicwin07.jpg|She wins a car and $8,000!!! passthebuckrhondaepicwin8.jpg passthebuckrhondaepicwin9.jpg passthebuckrhondaepicwin10.jpg Pass the Buck for $50,000 (October 12, 2018, #8445K) passthebuck50k1.jpg passthebuck50k2.jpg|Here are the cash awards. Total them up, and it equals $50,000! passthebuck50k3.jpg passthebuck50k4.jpg passthebuck50k5.jpg|She picks the pain reliever and is correct. passthebuck50k6.jpg passthebuck50k7.jpg|She picks the onions and is correct. She has 3 picks. passthebuck50k8.jpg|Her first pick is #3. passthebuck50k9.jpg|OK, that's good. passthebuck50k10.jpg|Her second pick is #2. passthebuck50k11.jpg|She decides to continue. passthebuck50k12.jpg|Her final pick is #5. passthebuck50k13.jpg|OH NO! Her $5,000 is gone! passthebuck50k14.jpg passthebuck50k15.jpg Card Images Passthrbuck1000.jpg|$1,000 cash award Passthrbuck3000.jpg|$3,000 cash award Passthrbuck5000.jpg|$5,000 cash award Passthrbuckloseeverything.jpg|Lose Everything. Do not pick this! (Unless, of course, you have multiple picks and you get this on the first try. Earn all 3, and pick both of these, and you cannot lose on the final pick. Under the old format, there were 3'' of these. Pick them all, and it's game over.) Passthrbuckcar.jpg|The car. Find this and you would have to end the game. Occasionally, if the kind of automobile was not a car, a picture of what is being played for takes its place. There was once a picture of a truck on the board... vlcsnap-2015-03-03-16h35m29s8.png|...like this one. passthebuckrhondaepicwin7.jpg|The updated car silhouette from 2018. The silhouette is the same one seen on Money Game. passthebuckmaserati4.jpg|The card image of the Maserati from Dream Car Week 2017. Custom pictures Pass.png passthebuck1.png~original.png passthebuck3.png~original.png Trivia *As with Money Game and Gas Money, when a vehicle other than a car is offered (such as a truck or Jeep), the image of the vehicle hidden on the board is changed appropriately. *The contestant only needs to win the car (not necessarily all Cash amount) for the game to be officially counted as won. *This game is not to be confused with the short-lived CBS game show called ''Pass the Buck hosted by Bill Cullen. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 25. *If Pass the Buck is to be a Million Dollar Game on The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular, the contestant would need to win the two highest cash awards and the car to win the $1 million bonus. YouTube Videos Pass the Buck premiere (October 4, 2001, #1884K) First Ever Pass the Buck Car Winner! (November 2, 2001, #1925K) A Heartbreaking Loss on Pass The Buck (October 22, 2008, #4473K) Pass the Mighty Buck (April 7, 2015, #7082K, aired out of order on March 3) Dismal Playing from 2016 (February 19, 2016, #7415K, aired out of order on February 16) Epic win from dream car week(May 18, 2017, #7942K, aired out of order on May 18) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Pricing Games